


Trick or Treat

by cassiexrailly



Category: 12 Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiexrailly/pseuds/cassiexrailly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole appears as Halloween evening begins...and doesn't know what in the Devil is going on. Cassie explains. Tenderness and fun ensue. {just a quick thing I came up with on my phone tonight}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

"This is a day called Halloween, Cole. It's the one day a year people can be someone else, someone from the movies or of considerably less repute, and it's acceptable. And it's actually the only time it's acceptable to scare children and not be labeled a psychopath..."

Cassie had been trying to find a good way to explain the Halloween season to Cole. Since there was no better way than showing him, she waited until he appeared on her doorstep with questions to actually address the matter.

"And all the decorations...?" He queried.

"They're all scary things or cute Halloweenie things that mass media markets to us to drive sales. It's all very open market socialism and economy now. It used to be more spiritual and creepy before. More reverent...maybe that's the term."

"And you're dressed up like that because you're playing a role?"

Cassie looked down at herself. The ripped up two material skirt, black pleather and checkered orange and yellowish brown cotton, the corset style top and the lacy shall that begged the question - lady of the evening? - and when she looked up she nodded. "Yes. I'm a witch." She attempted to look up through her eyebrow ridge, through the brim of her hat and see the tattered fancy pointed thing that made the outfit. "But I'm not meant to be a scary witch. I'm trying to give candy out to the children. If I were too frightening they wouldn't take my candy. They wouldn't even come up to the bookstore!"

Cole looked like he wanted to ask a dozen more questions. But why are the children dressed up? Why are we giving candy away? What started all of this originally? When? He didn't get to ask any of those questions before there was a light knock on the door and giggled on the other side, whispering until...

"TRICK or TREAT!"

Cole's eyes went wide and he looked at Cassie. "What's that?"

"That's how they ask for your candy, Cole, our candy." She held up the bowl that she'd just refilled since giving so much out earlier, before he'd arrived. "Did you want to do the honors on this one?"

"Me!?" He managed, raspy, incredulous.

Cassie giggled softy and nodded, beaming now behind her glasses. "Sure!"

"I don't know..."

"It's just handing out candy, Cole. They're just kids in masks and face paint..."

"Okay..." He took the bowl, went to the door and opened it. Five kids were all looking up at him, in various stages of disarray. It looked like a group of five zombies to Cassie from where she stood. "Here." Instead of giving them a few mixed candy bars each he only gave each kid one.

"What're you s'posed to be?" One of the zombies garbled from behind fake nasty rotten teeth.

Cole looked up and shrugged. "I'm myself this year. I haven't been myself in a long time."

A couple kids looked at each other, perplexed. "Aren't you gonna give us more candy? We at least get three from Miss Cassie every year." Another spoke up.

"Okay." Cole grabbed a handful and sprinkled them into each kids bag. "Are we done here?"

Cassie saw it coming but she didn't step up fast enough. "Give me the whole bowl? Miss Cassie usually closes up around now..."

And Cole dumped the whole bowl in her bag...

Once the kids were gone Cassie shut off her light and shook her head. "That was all the candy I had Cole!"

"I didn't know they'd lie to me! They tricked me! They played a trick and got the treats!"

Cassie giggled lightly at that. "It's okay. Now we have more time to hang out with one another. Hey! Did you wanna go out?"

Cole swallowed and tried to hide his nervousness. "Go out?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah; I know this little place that acts like a costume party during Halloween. We could go and have a couple drinks and eat too much candy until last call?"

Cole looked excited for a moment before becoming visibly dejected. "I have no costume. I'm not dressed up like you. Even the kids said..."

Cassie rolled her eyes and took her glasses off, looking more sexy witch now than classy witch. "I can fix you up with something. Follow me..."

She took him to the back of the store, rummaging through a bunch of her granddads old things. Soon enough they both were exiting the store and Cole was on the sidewalk in a pinstripe suit, feathery felt thing sticking out at all angles around his neck and a felt bat serving as a tie. "What am I again? Or who...?" He asked as she locked up.

She'd painted his face too; he'd let her - be still, his precious heart. His eye sockets and lids were all blacked out, stitches running along his mouth onto his cheeks. "You're Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas. You're the Pumpkin King."

He beamed. "You made me a King?"

"Yeah!" She chuckled as they got in her car and she drove them down to the bar where they spent the rest of the night laughing and drinking and eating candy. Cole got very sick after drinking and eating all that candy and threw up behind the dumpster sometime around 1am as they were leaving but even that didn't dampen his spirits. He'd gone out on his first Halloween...and he'd done it with Cassie.

"Next year I'll actually take you trick or treating...if you want." He just grinned and nodded, his eye makeup smudged from retching and throwing up, "Great! It's a date!"


End file.
